Teen Ninja Starlets
by Riquashea
Summary: Once owned by Ayukazi With Kitty) Falling in love sucks when the he's a fictional character, but this changes when five friends make a wish that will have consequences for their minds, hearts, and bodies alike. Will these Starlets be eclipsed by the darkness in their soul mates hearts? Or will light shine brighter than ever? "I wished upon a star, tripped, fell in love, and died"
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"TOBI, HOW DARE YOU PULL THIS ON OUR WEDDING DAY?" A woman dressed in an orange and white traditional wedding dress steamed up at her apparent soon to be husband. "He he! Sorry Fiancé-Chan! Tobi's gotta go be a bad boy for a while kay?!" The masked suite wearing man jumped off and towards Konoha Village Hidden in the leaves.

Strangely enough, this was going on simultaneously with four other girls. The names, "HIDAN!" "DEIDARA" "ITACHI!" and "KAKASHI!" had been screamed into the sky. Soon enough five women had all gathered together, their weeding days ruined by the stupid plan of world domination.

They remembered when they were all eighteen, free, and not in love with ninjas. Yes because that was before they made the wish, became starlets, and got weird powers. Yes, that was the beginning of,

The Teen Ninja Starlets.


	2. Chapter 1

Oh My Jashin...

I AM SOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRYYYYYY. MY LATENESS IS FOREVER UNEXCUSEABLE! BUT YOU SHALL GET SEVERAL SHORT CHAPTERS NOW IN THE SHORT COMING FUTURE!

My life has been a mess School with my exams-I passed!-My operation-All healed!- my computer going whack-fixed!- And finally my muse is back with all the plot bunnines! YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY Okay I know you want me to shut up now so I will!

P.S. Riquashea got herself a BF!

* * *

"NO YOU IDIOT!" This is what happens, "OF COURSE HE'S THE BOY'S FATHER!" when you put five, "WHAT YOU MEAN HE SURVIVED!" insane Naruto fan girls, "HOLY *ACHOO* BATMAN!"In the same-"*ACHOO*" -one second.

"GUYS, SHUT UP! I'M DOING MISSION REPORTS!" The four other girls in the room looked at me surprised, what just because I'm the calm one doesn't mean I don't snap! Brushing my black streaked auburn hair aside and after rubbing my tired gray-blue eyes, I continued writing. As the team leader and the techie of this group, I was the only one allowed to touch the mission reports on our team tablet.

Everyone had a mission to complete each day, I wrote them up then archived them. All the Reports really did was act as a sort of diary, telling of each day what we did. All of us knew how to write Reports, it's just that everyone else agreed that with me something wasn't assured to go wrong.

Kira might sacrifice hers to Lord Jashin, even though she shakes her silver streaked auburn topped head and widens her grayish-blue eyes at us and swears she'll try not to, we know if she got the chance, she would.

Kalika with all of her affectionate cuteness might be allergic to the Report (like her allergies to everything but pudding or juice) and sneeze on it or throw up on it. We know she doesn't mean to, but it was enough seeing slime on the team tablet

Raven might zone out and lose it or see how close she comes to setting it on fire, so even though she's very dependable with her friends, us, trusting the Mission Report to the black haired purple streaked hazel eyed daredevil is not a good idea.

Kenzie is just lazy like Kakashi so, yeah.

We five have been best friends forever it seems. Our friendship only started this past year; I didn't think that we would become friends so fast. People like us seem to bond together really easily, well after our school camping trip and that bonfire; I'd say it turned out well.

I turned in my swirly chair to face my friends. "Hey guys remember that camping trip last year?" They all turned from comforting Kalika, she was coughing from some candles, and looked deep in thought. Kenzie snapped her fingers and smiled. "You mean the school trip that ended in us being best friends because we almost got eaten by a bear?"

We all sweat dropped and Kira looked at Kenzie carefully. "Jashin, what have you been sacrificing? You almost ate the poor bear!" It was now Kira's turn to be examined. "Poor bear?" Raven laughed "You almost sacrificed it!" Kira returned with, "It was going to eat you!"

That's when the arguments started. I really couldn't take it anymore. "GUYS! JUST LOOK AT THE MISSION REPORTS!" They all looked at me and snapped their fingers. "You're right!" Soon everyone was crowded by the Team Tablet and I began to read out;

"Mission Report Number 00 Today I, Ana Rae Black, was almost sacrificed to Jashin…"


	3. Chapter 2

Worst Author Ever.

I Love You Guys!

Please review I kinda don't even know if anyone is reading this other than the original author.

I don't have a Beta sooo yeah PM me my mistakes, or ya know reviews are totally cool too.

* * *

"Target sighted." I warily glanced out of the bush I was concealed in. The group in front of us had no idea. I tapped a button on my communications device strapped to my ear and spoke quietly. "Triple K's position yourselves in formation, Points of Jashin, Birdie you're with me." The only response in my comm. was, "Hai, Taicho," From four different voices. As Raven, code-named Birdie, and I traveled I thought about how I got to this moment.

I never wanted to go to this summer camp, rather I would spend my summer listening to music, watching Naruto, and memorizing the homework from two grades above me. I always had a photographic memory, and I always trained it so I could use it to my advantage.

The summer camp however came from a site my Aunt Jessica found for teenagers, a "Ninja Fantasy Camp", is what they call it but really it's a gathering ground for Naruto nerds. At first I hated the idea, because no doubt there wouldn't be any girls there.

Never underestimate Fan-girls, ever.

When my aunt and I got there, she was on her phone with a business connection trying to expand her small private business, and me listening to music, you can't imagine the amount of people there. Over five hundred Naruto fans in one camp, it was heaven.

When all the parents and guardians left, the instructors ordered silence. Surprisingly everyone quieted down, and the biggest surprise of all came. Every one of the instructors tied Naruto village headbands to some parts of their bodies. All of the villages were there, and every 'academy student' was herded to a village 'instructor'.

However there was one more person there who didn't have a group, a woman who, in front of everyone, tied each of the Hidden Villages headbands to a different part of her body and most shocking of all, was that they were crossed out.

The head instructor clapped his hands and gathered everyone's attention. "This camp will train you to fight for your village; the group you are in now is who you will fight for. This camp will use rubber for all weapons and you will get bruises, be careful this is a tournament camp. You are now at war, tomorrow is when this starts so today, prepare, get to know the camp, get to know your comrades. There is one thing to remember, this woman is a missing ninja and she also has a team, a team that she will make out of you. Now everyone, scatter!"

It was just confusing after that, but eventually people settled down. I was taken with the Konoha group and as I was walking two girls caught my eye. One with black hair and purple streaked scattered within her shoulder length locks, she looked about three inches taller than my 5'6 and almost looked Goth. The other girl was almost opposite, a brunette with blond trailing around and her hair covering the left eye, Kakashi style, and she was about three inches smaller than me. It hit me then, "Kenzie! Kenzie Qwist!"

My old friend jumped and stared at me with hazel eyes. "Is that you Ana Rae Black?! Oh my god wow, how are you?!" She darted toward me and we crushed each other with hugs. I was about to answer when a weight crashed into us. I looked up from my fall and heard most of what I believe to be Jashinist curses. It was the girl who looked almost opposite to Kenzie. She looked up from her curses and darted towards us, in a flurry I can't really remember, and then drug us both into a bone crushing hug.

"Jashin, I really should stop zoning out! Really I almost killed people!" It was then she noticed us turning purple. She gasped, dropped us and then proceeded to trip on air, and almost kill herself. Wobbly I stood with Kenzie and started laughing. "Hey, I'm Ana Rae Black call me Rae." Kenzie then introduced herself, giggling, and we both looked at the dark girl in front of us.

Surprised she stared at us for a few seconds and burst out with what was basically her name, Raven, and then words. At the end of her intro, we finally arrived at our 'base' for Konoha. It was basically a building with beds in it. A normal camps lodgings. We were all taken into the main room, It was painted like the Hokage's office, the only difference was that it was bigger to fit us all.

The instructor for Konoha explained the in's and out's of our stay here, tournament rules and everything else we would need to know about. The schedule was war, simply there wasn't one. We only had a schedule for training three days a week for the first two weeks then the last two were only two days of training. The rest of the schedule was wartime.

When it was nearing the end of the instructor's speech, he finally got to what we were all wondering about, the missing-nin at the beginning. "Only five of you will be chosen to be part of her team, your job will be to sabotage everything for the Hidden Villages. Even attacks on each other, the only thing not allowed is disrupting training. Tomorrow she will watch each person to see who will join her. Willing or not willing it does not matter. Now get a good night's rest."

All of the students walked and socialized getting to know the people they were to be in close quarters with for a month. The two I stuck with were Kenzie and Raven, with Raven we fan-girled about the Akatsuki and with Kenzie I talked about the ninjas of Konoha, more specifically Kakashi and Itachi. We all were becoming fast friends and decided to choose our bunks.

As we all went to choose our bunks I memorized the layout and snatched the bunk easiest to escape from. Kenzie got my top bunk and Raven got the bottom bunk next to mine. "Kenzie, Raven, let's keep this camp on their toes." I saw them glance at me and we all smirked.

* * *

Please review I have an exellent self esteem! I'm also very good at lying to myself!

It keeps me writing knowing there's people who read this. :)

Thank you VeeandreaHart! This chapter is for you! you got me off my lazy author butt and made me write with your review!


End file.
